Taking the Edge Off
by Mezamun
Summary: On a Friday night in Kanto, Ash and co. have hit the bars, after a long weak of training at the Indigo Plateau. Pikachu and Lopunny use that time to unwind, and chat a little. Minor hijinks ensue. A short fluffy drabble, rating for alcohol use and minor language. Lagomorphshipping.


"Here you go, ma'am." Thick glass smacked down against the wooden counter with a 'clank.'

Three furry digits wrapped around the handle, pulling the foamy beverage towards the recipient. She pushed her snout into the drink and took a slurp. "Ah," she sighed, her voice high and scratchy. "That's the shit!"

Sitting on the stool beside her, was a short, yellow mouse, barely leaning over the bar counter. He snorted, covering his mouth with his paws. "Pffft, look at your face!"

"Huh?" She quirked a bushy brow and tilted her head. "How'm I supposed to do that, Thunder Butt?"

"You got a beard!" Pikachu laughed, pointing at Lopunny's face. Foam lined her nose and mouth, making her resemble Santa Claus, a little. Far prettier than Santa had any right to be.

"Huh." Lopunny licked what passed for lips, turning the beard into a goatee. "Stylish!" She coughed and deepened her voice. "You got somethin' to say to me, bub?" Pretending to be rowdy, she poked a finger threateningly against Pikachu's chest. Like those roughriders did on television.

"I got something to say, alright," Pikachu replied. "How do you even drink that stuff? It's so bitter." He never understood the appeal of beer. He'd tried it, as soon as Ash was old enough to do so, himself, but he'd immediately spit it out.

"If that's your cute way of askin' to split a Bloody Mary, we can do that, but I like this better. It's nice and filling!"

"Too filling," Pikachu corrected. "A little bit of that stuff, and I feel like I can't even walk. Besides, I'm going sweet tonight." He was waiting on a green apple shot, right now.

"That's 'cause you're stout and lean, y'lightweight, you," Lopunny teased with a wink. "If you fattened up a little, maybe you could handle your drinks like me." Boasting, she lifted the glass, gulping down another helping of beer.

"I don't think I could _ever_ pick up the weight you have. No offense," Pikachu quickly amended.

"That's just 'cause I'm dummy thick."

Pikachu snorted, neglecting to answer. He'd make himself red trying to think of a tactful response to that one.

"Here's your drink, ace!" The bartender slid Pikachu a shot glass, filled with a strong-smelling lime green liquid.

"Ace, huh? Hot-shot~" Lopunny teased.

"Hey, I earned it," Pikachu defended.

"Never said ya didn't. But," she gained a mischievous smirk. "I think you oughta prove it!"

"Prove it? I think I've done enough that already, lately.

"Oh, duh. I'm talkin' now! That shot," she pointed to Pikachu's drink, "I dare ya to down it in one go!"

"Oh!" A smirk picked up on the mouse's lips. "You're on!" Picking the tiny, pokemon-fit shot glass with his paws, he hoisted it up to his mouth. "Alright," he prepared himself, his ears pinning back. "Bottoms up!"

Pikachu tilted his head back, and tilted the glass, swallowing it all down in one gulp.

The acute burn of liquor made Pikachu cough and sputter, even as it was disguised by the fruity drink.  
"Ack!" He slammed the glass down, catching his breath.

Lopunny frowned, holding a paw up to her foamy muzzle. "You alright, hun?"

"I'm," he coughed, "fine. Phew…" Pikachu smacked his lips, recovering from the strong taste. "Not so bad, once you get past the strong stuff. It's sweet, and sour!"

"You're gonna be a mess in about five minutes," Lopunny giggled, before taking another drink.

"Bet you will be first, at that rate," Pikachu teased.

"Whatever ya say, lightweight- oh, I can't even keep that up!" Lopunny groaned, slamming her glass down on the table. She garnered a few looks, but she ignored them. "I can't shit talk you, babe! You're the best, best, best! I bet I'll be on the floor, before yer even tipsy!"

"It's… okay to be competitive, really." Pikachu assured, reaching over to pat the rabbit's shoulder. "I'm not taking it personally."

"R… right." Lopunny shook her head. She was already starting to feel buzzed, it looked like. "Anyway, what were ya sayin'? Been proving yourself a lot this week, huh?"

"Ugh, don't get me started." Pikachu rolled his eyes, gesturing over his shoulder. "No thanks to these two."

Ash sat on the other side of Pikachu, and Misty, on the other side of Ash. They'd put whatever conversation they'd been having on hold to stare inquisitively at the pokemon. "They've been competitive with each other _all week_ – more than usual."

"Sounds like 'em." Lopunny hummed, before taking another sip. "Yer caught in the middle?"

"Ever since Ash figured out how to have me run on lightning, Misty's been taking it personally. Her Rain Dance – Hurricane combo was unstoppable, but now they're taking turns one-upping each other. I've fought her Mega Gyarados _three times, _this week…" Pikachu's head suddenly felt heavy. He leaned against the counter top. "I'm so glad it's Friday."

"Uh-huh… uhhuh." Lopunny slurred, leaning towards her boyfriend – too far into his personal space, probably. "Good flippin' golly, Pikachu! Y'ran on lightin'!?"

"I sure… sure did!" He smiled to himself smugly, folding his arms over his chest. "Pretty darn handy, if I say so, myself. I's still kin'a diffic… dicciff.. still kinda tough…" Yeesh. That shot was hitting him, full-force, now. His face was beginning to feel hot. "Bu' i's handy!"

"Yer… yer outta this world, Thunder Butt. Hee hee~" Lopunny giggled, leaning on Pikachu, from her stool.

"Aw, c'mon," Pikachu laughed, tickled by Lopunny's fluffy eyebrow. He leaned away, still clinging to the dwindling thread of self-consciousness. But, the warmth of her face against his was sawing away at that thread. The pinkish flush showing through her brown fur on her face was putting a goofy smile on his face. She was awfully cute. "It's not _that_ special…"

"Is, too!" Lopunny shouted, probably way too loud, as close as she was to Pikachu's ears, given that one of them flinched. She wrapped her arms around his torso, burying her face in what passed for his neck. "Yer the shit! The king o' the mountain, baby~" She felt the snap and crackle of loose electricity dancing on her fur, but she couldn't bring herself to care.

She wasn't quite as vain as Dawn – if her fur and fluff were messy, she couldn't care less. Not right now, anyway.

"Haha, check these two out!" Ash laughed, leaning an arm atop the counter. "Couple o' lovebirds… lovebunnies."

"Knock it off," Misty scolded, even as Lopunny flashed a proud peace sign. "You know Pikachu's self-conscious about that kind of thing."

"Apparently not," Ash snorted. He gestured a thumb to Pikachu, who was nuzzling his face into Lopunny's cheek. "Oh, man – hold on." Ash quickly fished for his phone, fumbling it to snap a picture. "That's way too cute."

"The shit-!?" Lopunny flinched, reflexively hugging Pikachu under her arm to lash out with a swing of her ear.

"Ah!" Ash was clocked in the face, knocked off his stool onto his rear. "Agh…" He groaned, holding his nose. "Ugh…. I'm okay."

A few surprised shouts rang in the background but were largely ignored. "Honestly, that's what you get," Misty scoffed, taking a swig of her own drink. "Who butts in on a romantic moment, like that?"

Ash sat up, rubbing his face. His head was still pounding. He couldn't stop himself from smiling, though. "Somethin' tells me they don't care, too much."

Both pokemon were leaning over the bar, cheeks smushed together.

They'd fallen asleep. Both were lightweights, it seemed.

Not a bad way to spend a night.


End file.
